May Day
by Uki The Great
Summary: Siapa bilang jadi bos itu ga pusing? Untuk sehari ini mood Ciel jelek luar biasa, dan Sebastian memutuskan untuk ber.../fic telat publish yg seharusx bareng ma fic yg d FBI/awas abal n gaje


**Disclaimer:** Kalo Kuroshitsuji milik uki, Sebastian pasti pake kacamata n Grell punya codet...

**Warning:** OOC, gaje, Aneh bin Abal, LEBAYNISME, typhos de-el-el, de-es-te, de-es-be, e-te-ce

**Rate:** T

**May Day**

by

Poppyholic Uki

…**.**

Inggris. Negara pelopor revolusi industri sejak James Watt berhasil menemukan penemuan yang revolusioner, mesin uap. Sebuah mesin yang membuat efektivitas dan efisiensi produksi semakin meningkat. Mesin yang mengguncang perekonomian dan berhasil menggeser tatanan masyarakat dimana kaum kapitalis lebih memiliki kuasa dibandingkan bangsawan. Mesin yang membuat London pada malam hari tertutup oleh kabut. Mesin yang membuat Inggris begitu disegani oleh negara-negara lain.

Ini adalah zaman dimana undang-undang perlindungan tenaga kerja belum teralisasi. Zaman dimana tak hanya kaum pria, wanita dan anak-anak dieksploitasi dan diberi upah yang begitu minim. Zaman dimana majikan menghisap darah buruhnya hingga mengering.

Lalu apa ada hubungannya dengan Ciel Phantomhive, Si Anjing Penjaga Ratu? Ada! Seharusnya Ciel Phantomhive pergi mengecek keadaan pabrik dan tokonya awal bulan ini, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya. Pasalnya, sudah beberapa hari ini para buruh melakukan aksi mogok kerja dan melakukan demonstrasi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ciel Phantomhive berdiam diri dala kantornya dan mencoba menutup telinga. Namun, suara-suara para pendemo masih bisa menyusup dibalik celah jarinya.

"KAMI MEMINTA KENAIKAN UPAH!"

"PULIHKAN HAK-HAK KAMI SEBAGAI MANUSIAA!"

"PERBAIKI VENTILASI UDARA PABRIK!"

"BETUL!"

"KAMI INI MANUSIA BUKAN KELEDAI!"

Ciel pusing tujuh setengah keliling. Entah sejak kapan perusahaan Fun Tom telah memiliki serikat buruh.

"Tahu akan seperti ini, seharusnya Sebastian kubawa!" gerutunya.

"Tuan Muda, apa sebaiknya anda menemui para buruh?" tanya Jenkins, salah satu pegawainya.

"Tidak!"

"Lalu?"

"Biarkan saja! Kalau dibiarkan mereka akan kembali kerja karena usaha mereka sia-sia! Dasar buruh-buruh tak tahu terimakasih! Upah dua Penny itu sudah cukup! Memangnya ada tempat lain yang mau menampung mereka, hah? Sudah syukur mereka tidak jadi gelandangan! Dasar! Seenaknya saja melakukan aksi mogok! Karl Marx sialan! Persetan dengan teori dan bukunya! Target produksi jadi meleset tahu! Rugi! Kupotong upahnya nanti! Lihat saja!" omel Ciel yang panjang bagaikan jalur kereta London-Liverpool.

"Tuan Muda! Para buruh mulai tidak sabar! Sebaiknya anda pergi dari sini!" lapor Jones, pegawai yang lain.

"Aku tidak akan pergi! Ini pabrikku! Harusnya mereka yang angkat kaki dari sini!"

"Tapi, jika terjadi kericuhan bagaimana? Anda bisa dalam bahaya!" kata Jenkins.

"Ughh..."

"Anda selamatkan diri saja, kereta kuda sudah saya siapkan," kata Jones.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian?"

"Biar di sini, kami berdua yang mengatasinya. Tuan Muda pergi saja."

Ciel Phantomhive pun pulang ke kediamannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat datang, Tuan Muda. Bagaimana dengan kunjungan ke pabriknya?" sambut Sebastian di depan pintu.

"Aku lagi kesal, Sebastian! Jangan ajak aku bicara!"

"Maafkan saya."

"Aku lapar! Siapkan makan untukku!"

"Yes, My Lord."

Sebastian segera menuju dapur sedangkan si kepala keluarga Phantomhive mencak-mencak sambil melepas _coat_nya dan melemparnya begitu saja di koridor. Hari ini emosinya meluap-luap. Aksi mogok yang dilakukan para buruh sudah menjatuhkan _mood_nya dan membuatnya uring-uringan.

Ciel tak habis pikir 'Apa sih yang salah dengan manajemenku?'

Dan Ciel sangat yakin kalau ia telah melaksanakan standar pabrik sama seperti perusahaan lainnya. Hyah... standar perusahaan pada zaman itu. Upah rendah, kesehatan pekerja yang diabaikan, eksploitasi tenaga kerja, fasilitas sanitasi di lingkungan pabrik yang minim dan mudahnya penyebaran penyakit menular seperti penyakit abjad alias TBC. Bukan '_To Be Continue'._

Ciel membuka bajunya dan berniat untuk mandi. Tubuhnya begitu lelah akibat stress yang menumpuk.

'Mungkin mandi air hangat bisa menyegarkanku,' pikirnya. Melihat _bathtube_ sudah terisi air, tanpa pikir panjang Ciel pun segera menyerbunya.

"BOLA MERIAM!" teriaknya. Kekanak-kanakan, namanya juga anak-anak. Tapi dalam hitungan sepersekian detik tubuhnya merasa keganjilan. "... ARGGGHHH! DINGGIIIIIINNNN!"

Rupanya air di dalam bak berisi air dingin dan es batu. Sungguh suatu kejahilan yang amat sangat jika memang dilakukan untuk berbuat jahil.

"Sebastian!"

Sepi.

"Oy! *grrutukk.. greuttukk* Sebastian!" teriaknya kedinginan.

Sunyi.

Tidak ada panggilan. Ciel pun melangkah keluar _bathtube_ dan menyambar selembar handuk. Air menetes-netes dari rambut dan tubuhnya. Basah.

"SEBASTIAAN! *grrutukk... grruutukk... grutuukk* SEBASTIAANNN!"

Ciel melangkah di koridor mencari-cari butlernya.

"SEBASSTIAAN! SNAAAKEEE! *grrtuukk... grrtukk* FINNNIII! BAAARDDD! *ggruutukk... grrutukkk... grruutuukk...* MAYLEEEEENEE!"

Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Sungguh aneh.

'Apa yang terjadi sih? _Poltregeist?_'

"SEBAAASTIAAAN! JANGAN BERCANDA JELEEKK! DIMANA SIIH?"

Ciel mulai panik tapi bukan _panic at the disco_, panik sungguhan. Suara 'hohoho..' membuat Ciel berlari menuju pintu depan, hanya dengan selembar handuk.

Tiba di sana, Ciel terperangah. Bukan soal Pak Tanaka yang duduk di dekat pintu sambil minum teh, bukan. Tapi di depan kediamannya massa telah berkumpul dan mulai melancarkan tuntutan. Aksi teaterikal dimana Maylene menjadi mayat disuguhkan. Finnian dan Bard membawa spanduk yang bertuliskan 'NAIKKAN GAJI!'

Lalu Sebastian? Sebastian berdiri di depan sambil membawa toa. Di lengan kirinya terdapat ban lengan yang bertuliskan 'Ketua Serikat Buruh'.

Sebastian berkhianat!

"SEBASTIAN?" teriak Ciel.

"SAUDARA-SAUDARA KITA DISINI UNTUK MENUNTUT HAK KITA! JANGAN KARENA KITA INI PEKERJA LANTAS MEREKA BISA MENGABAIKAN HAK-HAK KITA!" Sebastian mulai berorasi.

"KAMI MINTA ASURANSI KERJA DAN KESEHATAN!" teriak Bard. Ciel masih bisa menerimanya

"BERI KAMI HARI LIBUR!" teriak Finni. Ciel masih bisa mempertimbangkannya.

"BERI KAMI BONUS TAHUNAN!" teriak Snake. Idem dengan yang di atas.

"KAMI MINTA PENGURANGAN JAM LEMBUR!" teriak Maylene. Idem.

"SEGERA BAYAR UPAH!" teriak Sebastian.

"UPAH DARI HONGKONG? SEBASTIAN! TUJUANKU KAN BELUM TERCAPAI! JADI UPAHNYA BELUM BISA DIBAYAR! DI DALAM KONTRAKNYA KAN BEGITU!" Ciel merebut toa Sebastian dan berteriak sekencangnya di depan wajah Sebastian. Sebastian merebutnya kembali dan berteriak di depan wajah Ciel sekeras-kerasnya.

"HAPUSKAN SISTEM KONTRAAK!"

"ENAK SAJA!"

"BATALKAN KONTRAK SAYAA!"

"OGAAAH!"

"BERI LIBUR!"

"GA AKAN!"

"PERCEPAT TUJUAN ANDA! SAYA SUDAH BOSAN JADI BUTLER!"

"GUE BELUM MAU MATI SEKARANG! BELUM NAIK HAJI! BELUM KAWIN!"

"KUNTET! SAYA MAU CEPAT-CEPAT IKUT AUDISI JADI BOYBAND! CEPETAN PUTUSIN KONTRAK!"

"ITU URUSAN SITU!"

"IBLIS!"

"LO KALI! Pak Tanaka! Usir orang-oarang ini!"

"Hohoho..." Pak Tanaka tertawa kalem sambil mengangkat papan yang bertuliskan 'MENUNTUT UPAH PENSIUN!'. Tanaka juga berkhianat.

"Hohohoho..."

"HAPUSKAN SISTEM KONTRAAAKK!"

"BERI LIBUR!"

"HAPUSKAN LEMBUR!"

"BAYARKAN UPAH SEGERA!"

"BERI ASURANSI KERJA DAN KESEHATAN!"

"TURUNKAN HARGA BBM!"

"AARGGGHHH!"

Demonstrasi itu membuka mata Ciel Phantomhive tentang bagaimana menakutkan dan menyebalkannya kekuatan serikat buruh. Hal itu kemudian terbukti dengan runtuhnya Kekaisaran Rusia oleh Revolusi Bolshevik yang dilancarkan oleh kaum buruh dan proletarian pada tahun 1917.

**Selesai**

…**.**

Argghh! Gaje banget! Btw Karl Marx merupakan orang yang dianggap sbg biang sosialime n komunisme... **RnR... **#pundung


End file.
